Technical Field
The present disclosure may generally relate to an analysis controller and an analysis control method that allocate a plurality of analysis units to a plurality of processing devices, and a computer-readable medium for performing the same.
Description of the Related Art
A plurality of analysis units for analyzing data, which is an analysis target, may be allocated to a plurality of processing devices, and a predetermined analysis may be performed in each processing device. An analysis controller may control and determine allocation of the plurality of analysis units to the plurality of processing devices. In some aspects, depending on the content of data to be subjected to analysis processing, loads imposed on the respective analysis unit may vary greatly. Thus, the analysis controller may determine an optimum analysis unit allocation pattern for the plurality of processing devices to prevent the load of the analysis processing from concentrating locally on a particular processing device.
An example of an analysis controller in the related art may divide a service operated by an overloaded computer cluster into a plurality of time slots each having a predetermined time span, and a part of the service may be assumed by the entire computer cluster system. In some aspects, the analysis controller may prevent the respective computer clusters from being overloaded and efficiently uses computational resources of the computer clusters.
In some aspects, the aforementioned technique is based on a premise that a part of a service performed by a certain computer cluster can be performed by another computer cluster as a derivative service. Therefore, the technique described above lacks consideration of an analysis engine that cannot transfer an instance that is being subjected to analysis processing to another processing device. In other aspects, the aforementioned technique may not include control for generating an intentional delay during a service being performed to temporarily reduce load. Therefore, in the technique described above, it may be difficult to determine allocation in consideration of load variation that occurs when a delay is generated.